<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can a flower bloom twice? by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810584">Can a flower bloom twice?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Can a flower bloom twice?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fantasy, Mystery, Original Character(s), Romance, Time Travel, original - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:41:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sota Yamamoto, a jobless 27 year old, mysteriously sent to the past after an accident in his apartment. He was sent back to his high school days where he meets the person he used to like, Lea Kaneko. Follow Sota as he relives his days of youth, as he tries to change his whole life for the better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Second chance to bloom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <em>"A flower can bloom twice, as long as you put your love and affection to it!</em>"</p><p>
  <em>What bullshit, I've spent most of my time taking care of my plants, they always bloom just once a year, but hey, I guess this is better than 3 years ago, I couldn't even see them bloom once I mean, who wouldn't be a good botanist after years of spending your time with nothing but plants. If I had something better to do, maybe I wouldn't be salty as to why my plants only bloom once.</em>
</p><p>The reaction given, as he read the article out loud from a newspaper.<br/>
<br/>
In the corner, a paper-filled, cramped desk. A job application form for a fairly successful restaurant chain company can be seen in the middle, standing out, as its the only paper to have a photo in it. A photo of a normal looking, 27 year old, Sota Yamamoto. He has been jobless ever since graduating college, which was 4 years ago, back when he was 23. He survived without a full-time job for 4 years by working at a convenience store nearby.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Crap, already 7? Gotta go fast.<br/>
</em>
</p><p>Sota finished eating his slice of bread and 2 fried eggs, went to the bathroom, got changed, and was ready to set out. All of this happened in 10 minutes. He has honed his quickness in getting ready for the past 4 years, hoping for the day where he gets changed and sign in to his workplace, but now full-time. Although, its been all wait for the past 4 years.</p><p>
  <em>"OI, YAMATO. WHERE'S YOUR LAST MONTH'S RENT. I'LL KICK OUT YOUR ASS IF YOU DON'T PAY UP"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Shut up, old hag. I already paid you 2 days ago. You might just be an old looking woman, but with that memory, might as well be a real one. Also, its YAMAMOTO. I've been here for a year and a half already, can you at least remember my last name?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This old looking woman, drinking beer at 7 in the morning, It's a miracle that she doesn't have a beer belly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her name is Ichika, though, I dont actually know her real age and her last name. But she's an old looking lady and this is our daily interactions. She always forget that I had already paid my rent, its annoying but it can get me really perked up early in the morning, the reason why I put up with that is because it has its own merits.</em>
</p><p>Sota then walks for about 2 blocks, to where the convenience store he currently works at. He has been working in this store for a year and a half, he applied and got accepted in this store around the same time he moved into his apartment.</p><p>Nothing out of the ordinary happens at work. At worse, thugs would come in and steal right in front of their eyes.</p><p>Sota is a little bit taller than an average person, he last measured his height 2 years ago, which he was 5'11, he haven't bothered to check it ever since. His build is also better than of an average person, he doesn't have a lot of work, so he spends his day either job hunting, taking care of his plants, or working out.</p><p>The store manager didn't bother to hire a guard for a store, instead, he left all the trouble to Sota.</p><p>From 7 in the morning to 5 in the afternoon, Sota is found standing right behind the cash register. After his shift, he walks back home with cup ramen he bought back in the store.</p><p>As he was close to his apartment building, he can see Ichika's door open, when he went to check, he found his landlord asleep at her floor, half naked.</p><p>
  <em>This woman, you might be old but young people will go for anything at this time and age.</em>
</p><p>He picked up the half naked Ichika and as he took a step forward, he lost his footing as he stepped on an empty beer can.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>SHIT!<br/>
</em>
</p><p>A loud bang was heard, other tenants checked to see if something happened, what they saw was Ichika with only a bra and half conscious from drinking, and Sota swimming in his own blood. He hit his head on floor, in fact, it was head first that hit the floor. The other tenants called an ambulance while one of them was asking the drunk Ichika about what happened. Some of them think it was a failed rape attempt though not entirely sure as Sota was not that kind of person.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>A muffled siren, it was close, yet it sounds far. Sota's consciousness was fading in and out. </p><p>
  <em>Am I gonna die here? Well, my life had reached a dead end years ago, guess I don't have to worry about finding a real job in the meantime.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sota was just waiting for everything to  turn black, ready to let go of dear life, a forgotten memory is suddenly remembered<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hey, what flower do you think blooms twice in a year?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What? I don't know, and I don't think  I have the time to guess.<br/>
</em>
</p><p>An image of a beautiful young woman was shown to Sota in his mind, all of a sudden, he felt as if his whole body was filled with adrenaline, he jolted up, breathing heavily and sweating profusely.<br/>
<br/>
An alarm clock's alarm was setting off, it was 7:30 in the morning<br/>
<br/>
<em>Huh? I don't remember this alarm clock. Am I in a hospital? What happened to Ichika? Shit, am I alive or is this the afterlife?<br/>
</em></p><p>Sota feels a wave of nostalgia waft through the air as he remembers the room he was in, it was the room he had back in highschool, back in his parent's house.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>"SOTA! WAKE UP AND GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE! IT'S THE FIRST DAY OF CLASS, DUMBASS"</em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Wait, was that mom? I have completely forgotten how scary she was back in highschool. But is this really the reality? How did this even happen. But if I was given this chance to bloom again, I guess there's nothing wrong with blooming twice.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Memories of the present</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<em>Go get changed and be quick, idiot. Breakfast was ready 30 minutes ago. I swear to god if you're late again tomorrow I'll shove your breakfast up your ass while you're still in dreamland."<br/>
<br/>
</em></p><p>
  <em>Oh crap, what will happen if I go to school today? I cant even remember the way there at all. </em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
<br/>
"Mom, can I uh, skip school today?"<br/>
<br/>
</em>
</p><p>As fast and fierce as an eagle, the slippers my mom was wearing a second ago has already hit my face. Nostalgic pain, but I really don't want this kind of nostalgia.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"YOU.DUMB.ASS. GO GET CHANGED!"<br/>
"OKAY SORRY!"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>I wonder if I was fast in getting changed back in high school, maybe not. I can still remember my homeroom teacher yelling at me everyday for being late, makes me wonder how I even passed high school with that attitude.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"See you can be quick when faced with a slipper, maybe I should just hit your face everyday so you'll be this obedient."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I ate the breakfast my mom made, and I never have tasted her cooking ever since leaving for college.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, right. Mom died at my second year of college, she apparently jumped in front of a bus to save an elementary kid. To make things worse for me, it was the first time she was going to visit me ever since leaving her for 2 years.<br/>
</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I finished eating her bread and eggs combo, I guess I copied her recipe back then. Back then? Wait, how do I refer to my future self, this is way too complicated.<br/>
<br/>
There was a knock on a door, I don't remember any of our neighbors being close to us, so I don't think its any of them.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"<em>Oh yeah, Sota. That one kid you used to play with back in your Grandma's gonna be transferring to your school, she's also in the same class. This is your chance to get a bride, you ape</em>."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Wait, who? I don't even remember my Grandma's face anymore, let alone what her place looked liked. And like hell I'll remember the random kid  I was playing with back 20 something years ago.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mom went to open the door, as I got a look at who it was, I saw what I could only explain as a cosmos flower on full bloom in summer.<br/>
<br/>
I was speechless, this girl was the most beautiful girl I've seen in my whole 27 years in here in Earth, or more like 17? This time travel thing is really messing with my head, but goddamn is she beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Good morning, Mrs. Saeko. Is Sota awake yet?"</em>
</p><p>Said she with a smile as bright as a sun.<br/>
<br/>
<em>I might just fall in love right here! How can someone be this beautiful? Like, HOLY CRAP she's a beauty! This is my childhood friend?! I just hit a jackpot!</em></p><p>
  <em>"Sota! Your friend is here, be a man and don't make a woman wait!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm coming, just calm down"<br/>
<br/>
"Ichika, please take care of Sota, he can be a handful at times, but he is a good kid at heart."<br/>
"Mom, I'm not getting married today, why are you talki-"<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wait, what name did she just say? Did she say Ichika? WHAT? Come on, please tell me this isn't the Ichika I know. God, please give me a break, I don't want to have early morning quarrels in this life too!<br/>
</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I have no way of knowing if she really is that Ichika I know. I mean look at her! If she was Ichika, this beauty right here can't be an old hag at 27!<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sota? Do you remember me?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Uh haha ah, sorry. I have bad memory."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Damn, I probably lost some points in that one. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well, that's unavoidable. It has been a long time after all."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>SHE REALLY ISN'T THE ICHIKA I KNOW! THANK GOD! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Man, that was one way of getting my heart rate up. Makes me miss Ichika a little, now that I think about it I actually still hate the hag.<br/>
<br/>
</em>
</p><p>We walked through school together, and as we had little talks along the way, I was more convinced that she really isn't that hag Ichika. </p><p>This Ichika is composed, cute and has manners. A polar opposite of the hag.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"<em>Hey, Sota. Are you knowledgeable of flowers?"</em></p><p><em>"Not really. Why'd you ask</em>?"</p><p><em>Definitely a lie, I spent most of my jobless years studying and taking care of my plants, especially ones that has flowers</em>.</p><p>"<em>Sota, do you know what flower blooms twice</em>?"</p><p>At that moment, I knew my heart fell for her. I don't know why, but she was the one it wanted.<br/>
<br/>
I also realized, if I was back it the past, then why do I not remember her at all? Is this a different past? Or did my memory just filter out all memories that didn't include Lea.</p><p>What? Who's Lea? Wait what?</p><p>I suddenly had a really painful headache, I felt as if my skull was being crushed. I fell on my knees and my ears were ringing. I had to go to nearest health center to seek medication, I told Ichika she should go to school and explain my absence.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
But I'm still confused of Lea's identity, and the voice I heard back at the incident wasn't of Ichika, it was somebody else.</p><p> </p><p>How did I forget everything that happened back then? Did all of this really happen in the past? If it did, why can't I remember? I guess, there's only one way to know the truth, I can't back out now, after all, its my second chance to bloom again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Nice to finally meet you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Reliving my youth doesn't seem so bad, I got in touch with my high school friends, whom I completely forgotten after going to college. Like seriously, I don't remember these people. Something to do with me hitting my head on the floor? I don't know.<br/>
<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, Sota. You're awake early? You got a fever?"<br/>
"No, I just don't want a slipper hitting my face early in the morning."<br/>
<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Irritating as ever.<br/>
<br/>
</em>
</p><p>Sota ate breakfast, took a shower, got changed, and went to school. As he opened the front door, Ichika, who was waiting patiently for her friend to come out, smiled and signaled Sota to follow her.<br/>
<br/>
They walked for about a block, around the corner was a small garden. An azalea flower was in full bloom in one of the pots.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hey, Sota."<br/>
"What's wrong?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Do you still remem-"<br/>
</em>
</p><p>Before Ichika could finish her question, a pot was broken by a stray cat. Before they could react, the owner of the pot came storming out of their home.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"<em>It wasn't them.</em>" Said another student who had the same uniform as the two.</p><p>The student then interrupts the owner before they could say anything." <em>It was a cat, most likely your cat</em>."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>There was a pause. Both the Unknown student and the owner stared at each other, though the latter wasn't gleefully smiling like the other.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Hey, there's a string on the pot."</em><br/>
<em>"Where? Oh there it is.</em>"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Busted, the owner comes back inside her home. The three students just looked at each other. Sota and Ichika was confused as to why the other student had a grin from ear to ear.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"<em>A second year?" Ichika spots her badge on her uniform.</em><br/>
"<em>Yes! You're right!</em>"</p><p>
  <em>So loud. What's her deal? She did save our asses though.<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"My name is Daisy Shishido. Most of my friends call me Shi. So please call me that instead. And about that earlier, it's some sort of scam where they set up they old or broken pots and make them seem fall because of somebody so they get paid."<br/>
<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She seems knowledgeable, street knowledge that is. That smile though, I can say it's brighter than the shy sun behind those clouds.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</em>
</p><p>Sota looks up to the sky. "Looks<em> like it'll rain today."<br/>
<br/>
</em></p><p>The other two was having a lot of unexpected fun from each other's company. Sota was ignored.</p><p> </p><p>The three went on their way to school, Ichika and Daisy became quick friends, Sota was basically left out of all their conversations.<br/>
<br/>
On their way to their respective rooms, Sota was greeted by a guy from a different class.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"<em>Nice harem, Sota. Share some with me</em>!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Crap, I totally forgot about this guy. I'll just act as if I don't know him.<br/>
</em>
</p><p>Sota walked past the unknown person, </p><p>
  <em>"Oi, you ignoring me man? That hurts my feelings." Said he with a pout in his face.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Uwah, creepy. Did I really associate myself with this guy back in high school?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sota looked back, his memories came rushing back. It was his best friend in high school. Ryu Tsuji.<br/>
Ryu was the same as Sota, fairly tall and had a good build. But around this time, Sota was thinner than his 27 year old self.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"<em>Oh sorry, I didn't notice you</em>."</p><p><em>Oh wait. I can ask him about Lea's identity. He might know something.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</em>Before Ryu could reply, Sota added,</p><p>"<em>Do you know anyone named Lea</em>?"<br/>
"<em>Nope, why'd you ask</em>?"<br/>
"<em>Never mind</em>"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Now that I remember Ryu, he was actually a useless piece of crap, he would only work if he was told by a woman.<br/>
<br/>
</em>
</p><p>The bell rang, Ryu and Sota entered their room. Sota picked the chair nearest to the board,</p><p>"Dude, that's not your seat."</p><p>
  <em>Oh yeah, we had assigned seats on our third year.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, where was I assigned?"<br/>
"What do you mean assigned? You in elementary or something?"<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I swear I can remember our teacher giving us assigned seats back then. Did I trigger something to change that future?<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"There's two empty seats in the back, you can sit beside your bag or something."<br/>
</em>
</p><p>As Sota takes his seat, his homeroom teacher entered class.<br/>
<br/>
<em>This isn't the third year homeroom teacher I remember, this is definitely a change in the past.<br/>
</em></p><p>
  <em>"Uh, everyone please settle down, I have some news. We have a new transfer student."<br/>
<br/>
</em>
</p><p>The whole class was split into two, the ones hoping it's a guy, and the other hoping it's girl. Sota was too focused on thinking what triggered this change in the present.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"<em>You can enter now, please introduce yourself</em>."</p><p> </p><p>The room went silent as the transfer student enters the room, both guys and girls were shocked. Sota noticed the sudden silence, looks at his classmates and focusing his sight to the transfer student in front.<br/>
<br/>
<em>Beautiful.<br/>
<br/>
</em>The only word Sota's jumbled mind could assemble. The whole class was also entranced by the transfer students beauty.</p><p>"<em>Nice to meet everyone, the name is.</em>.."</p><p><em>Lea Kaneko   </em>                                     "<em>Lea Kaneko</em>"<br/>
<br/>
<em>"Kanako Lea please take the empty seat in the back."<br/>
</em></p><p>
  <em>How the hell do I know her name? And that voice, its the same voice I heard before I got sent back to the past. Shit, this is making me dizzy.<br/>
<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Is it okay if I sit here?"<br/>
"Yeah, no prob-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>CRAP. she was talking to her other seatmate, man talk about embarrassing first impression.<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Nice to finally meet you Sota."<br/>
"Huh?"</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Two for one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? WHY DOES SHE KNOW MY NAME?<br/>
<br/>
</em>
</p><p>"<em>Ah, do you not remember me?"</em><br/>
<em>"I'm not even sure myself</em>." Replied Sota, then followed by a sigh.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Sota couldn't comprehend the situation before him. Though confused, Sota tried to understand and remember his past, hoping it would help him in his current situation. In the end, he couldn't think of anything, all he got instead is another headache.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Few hours has passed, Both Ryu and Sota were eating lunch at the rooftop, Ichika and Daisy tagged along. All four were sitting down and eating their lunches when all of a sudden, Ryu stood up and walked towards Sota who was eating his food quietly, he was probably still thinking about what happened earlier.</p><p><br/>
Ryu had a serious look at his face, kind of pissed too.</p><p>
  <em>"Oi, Sota. Mind explaining why you always get the girls, HUH?!"<br/>
"What are you even talking about."<br/>
"That transfer student knew you! I heard it loud and clear!"<br/>
"Shut up, my head is still ringing."<br/>
<br/>
</em>
</p><p>Ichika was intrigued by the boys' conversation and joined in,</p><p>
  <em><br/>
"Oh perhaps you don't remember her, Sota?"<br/>
"Please don't tell me she's a childhood friend too."</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
Ichika giggled at Sota, "No, dummy. We met her at your grandma's house, you apparently saved her from bullies, which then she said..."<br/>
<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Lets get married, Sota!" to which you replied, "Sure!"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</em>
</p><p>Sota choked on his food after hearing Ichika, out of shock Ryu splashed juice on his face while Daisy was just screaming out of pure horror at what she was witnessing.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Sota was about to cough his lungs out when Daisy kicked her in the gut, out of horror too. Sota then spit out a whole fried chicken, which made everybody laugh at how hilarious the sequence of events they just have seen. Sota wasn't amused though, he almost suffocated because of a chicken, a fried chicken. </p><p> </p><p><em>Man, what luck is this? But I can't say that I hate moments like this though, surrounded by friends, laughing at the most ridiculous things. I wish everything would stay like this, I don't want to go back to that old and lonely apartment.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</em>Footsteps were heard from the stairs to the rooftop, the four students went silent, every footstep made their heart beat faster. But they were then hit by a wind of relief as they saw who were coming up to the stairs.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><strong><em>"BEAU-TI-FUL!" </em></strong>Yelled Daisy.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>The two guys were frozen in awe, as Lea graced them with her beauty. Only Ichika had composure from the sudden arrival of the beauty.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><em>"What brings you here, Lea. Are you lost?"</em><br/>
<em>"Ms.Ichika, it's been a couple years since we last saw each other, it's nice to see you're well."</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"<em>Damn, I smell something dangerous. Those two are serious for you, Sota. You're gonna suffer more than you would enjoy their company, you gotta choose one as soon as possible</em>." Said Ryu with a smug on his face.</p><p>
  <em>This dumbass probably thinks he said something wise.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That's so lucky, Sota. You have two beautiful girls fighting over you. That's like every young girls dream." Said Daisy.<br/>
<br/>
"Oh, by the way, Daisy..."</em>
</p><p>"Shi..."<br/>
"Shi, I have these coupons at a karaoke bar, wanna come with me after school?"<br/>
"No, you're creepy." Replied Daisy to Ryu's proposal.<br/>
<br/>
"Pft..." Sota couldn't hold back his laughter, Ryu fell on his knees after tasting defeat from Daisy's hands. He started sobbing while Sota was still laughing at his best friends demise.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Lea and Ichika seems to have finished their conversation, Lea walked towards Sota, everyone went silent. As for Sota, every footstep echoed in his ears, everybody else disappeared from his vision except Lea who was walking towards him. It felt like eternity until Lea finally was in front of him.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Sota, are you free after class?"<br/>
"Yeah, why-"<br/>
"Sota has business with me." Ichika butted in.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Dai- Shi, I think it's best if we get out of here."</p><p>"I was actually about to say the same thing. Good luck, Sota." Said Daisy under her breath.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Both Ryu and Daisy went down, leaving Sota alone with Ichika and Lea. Things were starting to heat up as the two ladies have an argument.</p><p> </p><p>"Ms.Ichika, I was talking to Sota. Would you mind?"</p><p>"Oh, not at all!" Replied Ichika with a sarcastic voice.<br/>
"I see, then would you give your answer now, Sota?"<br/>
"Sota, WE are going to my apartment after class, right?"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>The hell is this Ichika talking about? This is the first I've heard of her scheme. BUT DID SHE JUST SAY HER APARTMENT? WHAT EVEN IS HAPPENING?  But, I have to choose either way, or I can...<br/>
<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"H-how about we three go together?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"NO WAY!"    "NO WAY!"<br/>
"YES, I UNDERSTAND JUST DON"T SCREAM. MY HEAD STILL HURTS."<br/>
<br/>
"I-i am terribly sorry, I lost my composure." Apologized Lea.<br/>
"M-me too." Added Ichika.<br/>
</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The bell rang, indicating the end of the lunch break. Sota never gave an answer on either of the the girls. This battle ended in a draw. Which only made the ladies more competitive and aggressive. Both was clinging on Sota's arm as they walked back to their classroom. Which made unavoidable attention, at the end of the day, Sota was dubbed the "harem king" by the students, Ryu was the one to suggest this name.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>